Return Address
by Redemtion13
Summary: Soul's mother is coming to visit and Soul isn't happy. But what's prompting this visit? Motherly love, or something more devious. Soul's betting on the latter.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Soul, you got a letter!" Maka called as she dropped the rest of the junk mail on the small kitchen table. While she waited for him to finish slouching from the living room, she took a moment to investigate the envelope in question. It felt thick and expensive against her fingers. The crème color screamed of class, and the elegant handwriting of Soul's name only added to the scheme. Curious, she moved her eyes up to read the return address when it was rudely snatched from her fingers. "Hey!"<p>

Soul ignored her with a roll of his eyes. "It's my mail."

"I know that!" Maka snapped, blushing slightly. "I just wanted to see who it was from."

He rolled his eyes again, bringing them to rest on the envelope he had snatched. "Yeah, well it's from…" he trailed off before frowning. "It's from my family."

"Oh?" Maka perked up. Soul rarely talked about his family, and she couldn't remember the last time he had received anything from them. "Well, are you going to open it?"

He shrugged, twirling it around in his fingers. "Maybe. Or I might burn it."

Maka gave him a stern look. "Soul…"

He held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you don't know my parents. If they're trying to get into contact with me, it's not to wish me well."

Maka sighed, "Soul, I'm sure your parents aren't as bad as you're making them out to be. Now read the letter already. Maybe it'll surprise you."

Soul stared at his meister for a moment, before grumbling and tearing the envelope open and extracting the letter. With a slightly revolted look, he dropped the shreds of paper to the floor before unfolding the letter and holding it at arms length as he read it. For a moment a scowl dominate his features, but it was quickly replaced by a look of horror. As his hand began to shake, Maka reached out and poked his arm. "Soul?"

"Eh?" He responded lamely, still staring dumbly at the address, his eyes quickly reading and re-reading. He must have made a mistake. He read it a third time. Oh shit.

"Soul?" Maka called again, reaching out for the letter. But before she could, he turned on his heel and fled towards his room. Shocked, Maka raced after him. "Soul, what are you doing?" She came to a halt as she reached his door. Peering into the room, she saw Soul on the floor, digging a travel bag from under his bed. Completely ignoring his meister, he began to recklessly grab clothes and push them haphazardly into his bad. It was only when Maka pulled out a book did he finally take heed of her.

"What?" He roared, already trying to zip the bag up.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka snapped, slamming the book menacingly into her palm."

"Leaving" Soul responded, finally zipping the bag up. "I'll be back…maybe in a month? Yeah, that should be long enough. Should be gone by then… right? Yeah, that should work."

"Soul!"

"Just get on the bike and go…should have made a contingency plan. Or Maybe I can have Black*Star knock me into a comma…no that won't work…have to run!.

Maka had no idea what her weapon was babbling about, but it was honestly starting to get on her nerves. As he rose to leave his room, she struck "Makaaaa Chop!"

"Ah damnit women what was that for?" Soul groaned as he crashed to the floor in a heap.

"Because you're babbling like an idiot," she glared down at him, "Now what is wrong with you?"

Soul glared at her for a moment, before sighing out. "My mother. My mother is coming to visit."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken almost an hour, and another series of Maka Chops, but Maka finally managed to calm Soul down enough to get him to sit on the couch. Though, he was still perched on the very edge, and she had been unable to pry the bag from his hands.

"Now why is this so bad?" Maka sighed, sitting down next to her weapon, ready to grab him if he tried to bolt again. "It's just your mother."

Soul let out a bark of hollow laughter. "Just my mother. You have no idea Maka. If she's coming up here in person, and not trying to get my to come down, it means some serious."

Maka rolled her eyes at Soul dramatics, "Like what Soul, what could she possibly do to you?"

"Make me leave." He stated plainly as he stared at the ground. Maka felt her blood run cold.

"What?"

"She could make me come home," he whispered. "I'm still a minor, if she wanted, she could pull me out of the DWMA."

Maka shook her head, "Lord Death would never allow her to do that."

Soul looked up at her, "Wanna bet? Like it or not, she's still my mother and she has custody over me. Lord Death doesn't have any power over that. She threatened to do it when I first told her I wanted to go to the DWMA and I would run away if she wouldn't let me. My brother was the only reasons she let me go," He sighed again as he dropped the bag, running one of his hands through his thick hair. "She was so mad when I left home."

Maka nodded quietly, waiting for him to continue. Soul rarely talked about his past, and she knew well enough to not pry.

"I never liked playing the piano in front of people. I didn't mind playing for Wes, or for her even though she was pretty harsh if I messed up. But playing in front of crowds, listening to them judging me on the most miniscule mistakes…. I hated it. But my mother wanted it, and I so desperately wanted to make happy, like Wes did. So I played the stupid concerts. I played them over and over again. And she would smile, and tell me how wonderful I did. And I would ask her if I had to do another one. She would tell me not if I didn't want to. But the next week, I'd be right back on stage. She was always lying to me." He sighed again, "Then one night, during a concert, I lost it. I was supposed to play…I can't even remember. But just seeing all those people watching me, waiting for me to play something that they had heard a thousand times before…I just couldn't take it."

His hands tightened into fists as eh went silent. Frowning, Maka scooted closer to her friend and gently took his hand. With a reassuring squeeze, she calmed him enough to continue.

"I ruined the concert. I refused to play any of the songs, even when my mother came on stage and scolded me." He let out another hollow laugh. "She took me back stage to try and reasons with me, to make me finish. But I wouldn't listen. We got into a screaming match. I told her I hated her…" He shook his head. "It kinda went downhill from there. I stopped performing, even for my family. I barely left the house." He squeezed her hand tighter. "A few months later I found out I was a weapon. I left the first chance I got. Mom cried a lot, begged me to stay…but I didn't feel like an Evans anymore. I don't think I ever really did." He returned his eyes to the floor, taking a deep breath. "But now…she's coming back to get me and I have to get the fuck out of here!"

Maka's head snapped up at Soul let go of her hand and he leapt to his feet his hand already grabbing his bag. How did he go from somber storyteller, to conspiracy nut job in the blink of an eye? Sighing, she reached for her book again.

"Makaaaa CHOP!"

Shaking her head at her now passed out weapon, she pried the bag from his fingers and took it back to his room. If Soul's mother was indeed coming to visit, they were going to have to clean up the apartment.

And on the off chance Soul was right about the reason for the visit….

Well then there was no way in Hell Maka was going to let her take Soul away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Maka!" Soul whined as he continued to pace back and forth in the small kitchen, his meister standing in his only escape route. "I cleaned the damn apartment, now let me go over to Black*Star's, I promised him we could hang out today. I'll be back before my mother gets here."

Maka crossed her arms over her small chest, fixing Soul with a piercing gaze. "He's on a mission in Japan."

"I meant Kid" Scowling, Maka reached out and pulled a book from the counter, the implied threat hanging thick in the air. "Chrona?"

"Soul, I'll be with you the entire time. I'm sure you mother just wants to see you."

He shook his head back and forth. "She's going to take me back! She wants me to perform again!"

Maka sighed, shaking her head as she put the book down. It had been like this all week. When it came to his mother, there was apparently no reasoning with Soul. She would let the women actually prove she was as bad as Soul was making her out to be before she made her decision. "Soul, I promise everything will be fine." She crossed the kitchen and wrapped her thin arms around him. "Just calm down, okay?"

Soul relaxed slightly at her familiar touch, wrapping his own arms around her. "Okay, I'm better now. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Maka smiled, and stared to end the embrace when there was a gentle knock on the door. Sighing, she wrapped her arms tighter around Soul as he immediately tried to bolt. "Lemme go! I'm not going back!"

Thrashing widely, he finally managed to break free of her grip, only to stumble to the side and crash onto the kitchen table, knocking over the glass of orange juice he had yet to clean up from his morning breakfast. Groaning, he pulled at the now wet and sticky shirt that clung to his chest. Glaring, Maka grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him towards his room. "Go change, right now. And you better be back out here in five minutes."

With wide eyes he listened to his meister, crab-walking all the way to his room, his eyes never leaving the front door.

Sighing at Soul's actions, Maka cleaned up the spill in record time and pranced over to the front door. Taking a moment to smooth out the longer skirt she had chosen to wear, she opened the door, making sure to place a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Evans, I'm…" she trailed off as the door opened fully and the women came into view. Maka felt her mouth hang open slightly as she stared at one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. Perfect white hair framed a flawless face, complimented by deep crimson eyes and full luscious lips. Maka was instantly cowed by the women's perfection.

"Maka Albarn" She laughed completing where Maka had left off. Even her voice was angelic. "And please dear, call me Sophia." She smiled, giving Maka a once over with a similar lazily look Soul possessed, though hers didn't leave Maka feeling annoyed or judged in the least bit. She actually felt…appreciated? "I'm afraid you name is all I know about you though. Soul hasn't been very forthcoming with information. I can't believe he didn't tell us how simply breathtaking you are."

Maka almost choked. Her? Breathtaking? This woman was complimenting her? Swallowing hard, Maka finally remembered her manners. "Thank you Mrs…I mean Sophia. Please come in."

Smiling again the women carefully stepped into the small apartment, taking everything in with a careful eye. "So, Maka, where is my Soul? No doubt locked up in his room."

Maka nodded, "I uh, I'll go get him. I think he's in his room. Oh! Please, sit down. I'll make some tea…I mean after I get Soul."

Sophia smiled and gracefully floated over to the couch, taking a seat as Maka quickly trotted of towards Soul's room. Without knocking, she quickly opened the door. "Soul, what are you…Soul!"

"I'm not going back!" he hissed as he leaned slightly further out the window, couched down on the sill. "I'm pretty sure if I land on that car, my legs wont break. Then I can run away!"

Maka felt her temper start to rise as she quickly crossed the room and grabbed her weapon by the hand, yanking him back into the room. "Soul, get in there and talk to your mother!"

"No, you do it!"

"I did, she seems perfectly nice. Now come on!"

"Uh huh."

"Soul!"

"Maka!"

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." A soft voice called in before Sophia Evans flittered into the room. "Hello Soul, it's been a long time."

Maka felt Soul's hand tighten around hers almost painfully.

* * *

><p>I'll try to update soon. Unless I get caught up with Black Resonance, or something else. I'm just horrible right now. Review if you liked it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy! Should have another chapter or two done soon.

* * *

><p>Maka fought the desire to squirm as an uncomfortable silence settled into the apartment. The three were now seated in the living room, Soul purposely sitting across from his mother with Maka beside him. After another moment, she cleared her throat, "I'll uh, I'll go make some tea."<p>

Sophia smiled at her, flashing her sharp teeth. Maka noted they weren't as sharp as Souls, but they still only served to enhance the woman's features. Nodding, she quickly skipped into the kitchen, leaving the musicians alone.

As Maka disappeared, Sophia turned her attention on Soul. "Your partner is very charming Soul." He nodded warily. "So I assume she doesn't know."

Soul's eye's flashed dangerously as he leaned forward. "No."

"Anything?"

Soul's eyes dropped to the floor "No."

Sophia smiled, leaning forward as well. "Really? You would think after all this time that it would have come up."

"She doesn't need to know." Soul crossed his arms across his chest defiantly, but his mother's eyes simply twinkled in amusement.

"This is a surprise," She laughed, leaning back again. "You must have known when you received the letter why I was coming here, I was quite explicit. What did you expect? That I was simply going to forget?" she laughed again. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because it doesn't matter!" Soul snarled, eye's the kitchen for any sign of Maka's return. "She has nothing to do with this"

"Oh but she does!" Sophia smiled, following his eyes. "Such a darling girl, Maka. I made sure to do a little research, see the kind of girl you were…living with. Quite a childhood, having her parents divorce at such a young age. Her father cheating on her mother like that. I would assume that left her with quite a distaste for men. It must have been hard for you to gain her trust. It's funny how fragile trust can be, isn't it Soul?"

Soul's eye's widened. "You wouldn't."

Her pleasant demeanor never slipped as she continued. "I wonder what she what happen to your dear little meister if she found out what you've been hiding from her for, gosh, years. It could break her. That would be just horrible, wouldn't it?"

Soul's balled into fists as he stared into the beautiful face of his mother, seeing so much of himself and hating it. "You can't do that."

"Oh I can, and I will Soul." She assured him. "And I've been told that if a meister and weapon lose their trust on one another, they are almost useless. Such a shame, isn't it?"

Soul lost some of his defiance as he realized his mother had already planned this out. He was slowly being backed into a corner. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make up an excuse" Sophia smiled, "Or tell her the truth. Whichever you choose is of very little consequence to me, though I assume you will want to lie to protect her."

He swallowed hard, "And if I don't?"

Sophia's eye's hardened. "Either you can tell Maka or I will. And we both know I will not baby her. Do not make me break your little friendship Soul, because I will not give it a second thought if you force my hand."

"Don't you dare do that!" Soul hissed, his fear replaced by anger.

"One way or another you _are_ coming home with me and you _will_ fulfill your duties as an Evans." Soul opened his mouth to snarl a defiant reply as he lost his cool, but a tinkling of glass drew his attention as Maka carefully entered the room balancing three teacups between her hands. Across the table, Sophia smiled. "Just think about it Soul, that's all I ask."

"About what?" Maka asked curiously as she sat down next to Soul, handing him his tea. "Here, extra sugar and honey."

Soul forced a smile to his face as he took the steaming cup, "Thanks Maka. And…" he trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Just some family business." Sophia smiled, waving the issue away without another word. "I trust you know that Soul is quite the accomplish pianist?

Maka nodded, smiling. "Yes! That's actually how we met."

Sophia glanced at Soul, "Is it now? Soul never told me this story, I would love to hear it."

Maka nodded again. "Well when we first arrive at the DWMA, meisters and weapons don't have partners. So they hold these socials so we can meet. When I got there I didn't really have much luck finding a weapon…"

"Whys that?" Souls mother cut in, seeming completely riveted. Soul resisted the urge to scream at her. She was taunting him, learning about his past that he had purposely kept from him.

"Well, I wasn't very compatible with any of the weapons I came across, and I was really trying for one type of weapon."

"A scythe?" Sophia smiled, nodding her head towards Soul. "Like Soul?"

"Yeah, my mother was a scythe meister, and I always wanted to be just like her."

"That's very sweet" Sophia sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry I've gotten us off topic, so how did you and Soul meet then?"

Maka glanced over at Soul who was extremely focused on sipping his tea. She couldn't understand why he thought his mother was so bad. "Well, after a few hours I started to get kinda depressed, my best friend Black*Star found a weapon and I still couldn't. So I decided to roam the halls for a little bit, just to clear my head." Sophia nodded her head, understandingly. "And actually got a little lost. But when I was trying to find my way back to the main ballroom, I heard someone playing the piano. It took me a while, but I eventually found the room it was coming from."

"And you saw Soul." Sophia finished. "My, this is quite a romantic story."

Maka blushed slightly as she continued. "When he heard me though, he stopped playing. But I really wanted to hear more of the song he was playing, so I asked him to keep going."

Sophia leaned in closer, and Soul could tell she was truly interested for the first time. "What song was he playing?"

Maka glanced over at Soul, "I…I don't know what it's called…Soul?"

Soul looked up from his tea for the first time. Narrowing his eyes at his mother, he softly spoke. "That song."

"That song?" She breathed out, keeping her face calm, but Soul could tell she was annoyed and he almost smiled. His family hated that song. The song that really told them who he was, not who they tried to make him be. She turned her attention back to Maka, "And what did you think?"

Not sensing the tension between the white headed occupants, Maka smiled. "I thought it was beautiful. It was dark and mysterious, but it made me happy. After that, I found out he was a weapon, a Scythe. And, he just felt right. So I asked him to be my partner, and he agreed.

"That is very sweet. It's amazing how music can bring people together, isn't it?" Sophia smiled at her son as the story concluded. "But, I must ask Soul, why weren't you at the social?"

There was a moment of silence as both of the women turned to look at the red-eyed weapon. Swallowing his tea he shrugged, "I'm not really into the whole 'Party' thing. Maka nodded, accepting the answer, but Sophia's smile grew a few inches as she caught the lie.

"Well it's a good thing Maka found you. It would be a shame if you never found a meister because you were hiding out."

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Soul agreed, keeping his voice steady. "Luckily that didn't happen."

"Yes, luckily" his mother's eyes laughed at him before glancing down at her watch. "Oh, time does fly. I'm afraid I must get going." She stood up, Maka and Soul following in tow to the front door. "It was wonderful meeting you Maka" Sophia smiled, pulling Maka into a quick hug. " I must thank you for taking such good care of my son." She turned to leave before stopping. "Oh, before I forget. Maka, I know this is terribly short notice, but are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Maka could almost hear Soul screaming internally for her to say yes, but she ignored him. "No, why?"

Sophia clapped her hands together, "Oh wonderful, I would just love to have lunch with you. I want to get to know you better. My treat, of course! I'll send a car to pick you up."

"Oh, okay" Maka smiled, slightly surprised.

"Until then!" Sophia turned, gracefully waving over her shoulder. "Think about what I said Soul. I'll be expecting your answer soon." And then she was gone.

As Soul shut the door roughly, Maka shot him a look. "What did she mean by that?"

"Family business" Soul growled out, turning to head back towards his room. Frowning, Maka followed after him.

"Well, your mother seemed nice." Maka pressed, wanting to pry but fighting the impulse. "She very pretty." When Soul didn't answer, she kept talking. "Tomorrow should be fun."

Soul stopped walking, turning slowly on his meister. "Don't go to lunch with her."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why? Soul, your mother was nothing but nice to us. Maybe she's changed."

He shook his head frantically. "Maka, you don't understand!"

She felt her annoyance start to rise. "What Soul? What don't I understand?"

Soul stared at her for a moment, his crimson eyes clouding over. "Anything."

His voice was so soft Maka almost didn't hear him. Confused, she took a step towards her weapon. Soul rarely acted so cryptic. "Soul, what are you talking about. You're scaring me"

Soul didn't meet her eye, choosing instead to look at the ceiling. "Nothing. We…we can talk about it tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Okay Soul." She replied equally as soft, still confused. "But you know, you can tell me anything."

Soul nodded, brining his eyes down to rest on her face. "I know Maka. I'm sorry."

"Don't be a sorry. We can talk tomorrow." She gave him a small smile before reaching out and giving his hand a quick squeeze. "I trust you." The contact lasted only a moment, and then she turned away to clean up the finished tea. Soul watched her go for a moment, feeling his heart wrench in two. Running his hand through his hair he trudged to his room.

"But you shouldn't"

Entering his room he slammed his door shut before throwing himself on his bed, mind already racing.

Why hadn't he told her? It would have been so simple, to tell her at the beginning. Then she could have decided for herself. But he hadn't. He had hid everything behind a shroud, and Maka had never pried, always trusting him to tell her anything he really needed to. Anything that would affect them both. And he had betrayed that trust.

He growled, his fingers tightening around her sheets. He hadn't even wanted a fucking meister. He was supposed to stay alone, to never succeed. But she had listened to him. She had asked him for more, and she had praised him. She was the first…the only. And because of that, he had become her weapon, throwing away his entire fucking plan. Sighing, he let got of the sheets and covered his face with his hands.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Poor Soul. Well, until next time with Maka and Sophia, fare well!<p>

Oh! leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

You ask for more, you get more. See how that works?

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Maka twirled around in front of the mirror, the white dress spinning modestly around her legs. Smiling, she nodded, content with her look. Taking one last moment to primp her pigtails, she headed out of her room. Walking into the living room, she found her weapon sitting on the couch, pouting unhappily. "Soul, how do I look?"<p>

He glanced up, giving her a lazy look before cracking a small smile. "You look nice." The smile disappeared, "but I still wish you weren't going."

"I know" she sighed, sitting down next to him. "But I think it's important for me to know your family. Besides, she's much nicer than I expected."

Soul scoffed, "Yeah, sure she is." They fell into silence as Soul's internal battle began. He should talk to her, right here and right now. He should stop her from leaving. He should…there was a knock at the door.

"Well, I'll be home soon" Maka smiled at him before standing up, "Okay?" When he nodded, she headed towards the door.

"Maka!" Soul cried, jumping to his feet causing his meister to spin around.

"Soul?"

He gritted his teeth, heart beating wildly. "When…when you get back…I'll tell you everything…just come back."

She stared at him for a long time, before finally smiling gently. "Of course I'm coming back Soul. I promise." And with another smile, she opened the door.

"Hello Maka, Soul" Sophia smiled. "Maka, the car is waiting downstairs, would you mind giving me a moment with Soul?"

Maka glanced back at Soul who gave her an uneasy nod before agreeing. "Alright, bye Soul." And then she was gone, leaving the two Evans alone.

"So Soul, I assume you have had time to think." He nodded. "And?"

"I won't leave her." Soul's eyes hardened as he growled out his answer. "You already knew that."

Sophia stared at him for a movement before nodding curtly. Turning on her heel she followed after Maka. "Yes Soul, I already knew."

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

The ride to the café was silent as Sophia stared out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face. It wasn't until the driver informed then they were almost at the destination that the white haired beauty began to speak. "I hope you like this place, I'm not very knowledgeable about the area."

Maka shook her head with a smile, "No, this is a really good place, my parents…my parent's took me here before."

Sophia nodded as the car came to a stop and they exited. "Yes, Soul did mention your parents before. You're father is the reigning Death Scythe if I remember correctly?" Maka nodded, "And your mother was his meister?"

"Yeah, Mama made him a Death Scythe" Maka confirmed as they were quickly seated next to a large window, the light streaming gently across the room and illuminating tan features of Sophia Evans beauty. Maka felt a slight twinge of jealously. "And that's my goal for Soul."

"Marriage?" Sophia smiled as Maka let out a small choked sound before furiously shaking her head.

"No, I mean Death Scythe!" she squeaked out, blushing. "Soul…Soul's just my partner."

Sophia laughed, "Of course dear, my apologies." She paused as a waiter brought them water. Picking up her glass, she took a small sip. "So Maka, tell me about yourself. As I said before, Soul can be very stingy with information."

"Well uh" Maka stumbled for a moment. "I'm a Scythe Meister at the DWMA, and a straight A-student. I like to read a lot, and when I graduate I might teach at the DWMA, or travel the world, like my momma."

She cringed slightly as finished, realizing she sounded like someone interviewing for a job. But Sophia only smiled, "And tell me, what are your intentions for my son?"

The question completely threw the young girl. "I uh, I don't really have any plans for Soul…you know, besides making him into a Death Scythe."

"That's very good" Sophia took another sip of her water, "Because I do have many plans for Soul. Plans that have been in place for years. Plans that cannot be changed."

Maka's jaw dropped for a moment before she was able to recover. "I don't understand…"

"Maka, how much do you know about Soul Evans, really?" Sophia cut her off, her voice gaining an edge.

Maka went silent for a moment, feeling uncomfortable. How much did she know about Soul? She knew he loved Jazz music. She knew he could wolf down and entire plate of food in a blink of an eye. She knew he loved to drink milk out of the carton, and even more so if it was fresh. She knew that he was lazy, but would work hard to help her achieve any goal…She knew Soul was…Soul "He's my partner. I know a lot about him."

Sophia smirked, leaning forward. "Do you? Then tell me this Maka, why did Soul Evans come to the DWMA? Why did he leave a prestigious musical family to come and fight monsters?"

Maka's eyes harden. "Because you pushed him to play when he didn't want to. Because you lied to him and kept making him perform in front of all those people! When he found out he was a weapon, he took the first chance he got."

Sophia let out a light laugh at her outburst. "Oh, is that what he told you?"

Maka felt a chill run down her spine. "Yes…"

She laughed again. "Well, at least you know part of the truth, that's better than none."

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked softly, feeling a knot tighten in her stomach.

"Soul didn't leave home because of music Maka. He left home because of something he thought was much worse. Quite a devious little plan he had. A plan you have personally ruined, I might add."

"I haven't done anything to Soul!" Maka protested, only drawing another smirk from the elder Evans.

"Yes, you did actually. You trained him Maka. You've made him into a well-respected weapon of the DWMA. Completely under control, a master of his abilities, very impressive actually." She sighed, "But because of that, Soul has completed his end of the deal."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Maka growled, wishing more and more she had listened to Soul. But at the same time, she desperately wanted to know more about Soul.

"No, you wouldn't, would you? Because Soul never told you." Maka felt the knot tighten almost painfully.

"He would if it was important."

"Is him coming back him coming home with me and leaving you important enough?"

The knot broke, and Maka let out a tiny gasp. Hunching over for a moment, she managed to whisper, "W-what are you saying?"

Sophia smile widened. Checkmate. " Soul came to the DWMA to learn to control himself Maka. You see, when Soul quit music so dramatically, he also lost much of his prestige and many of the benefits that come with said prestige. So when a certain arrangement was offered, I was very inclined to say yes." She sighed, "But Soul was adamantly against it. He fought with me tooth and nail. Many times he would actually break me down to tears, telling me he hated me and so on. But I was only looking out for his future. But Soul has always been a clever boy. When he realized I wouldn't budge, he decided to try a more…underhanded tactic." She went silent, causing Maka to finally lift her head up.

"What did he do?" she whispered.

"He attacked someone." She sighed, "using his weapon form. Nothing to vicious, but enough to draw a decent amount of blood, enough to seem unstable. Needless to say, he believed he had ruined the plan. But he was wrong. Titles and money rules this world, something he had forgotten. So instead a new arrangement was made. Mainly at the urging of his brother. Soul would attend the DWMA and learn to control himself, and when it was seen fit that he could, he would return home to fulfill his duties as an Evans. And now that he has, thanks to you, I will finally take him home."

Maka's hands shook as the previous day's conversation rang in her ears.

'But, I must ask Soul, why weren't you at the social?'

'Well it's a good thing Maka found you. It would be a shame if you never found a meister because you were hiding out.'

Soul had been hiding. Hiding from potential meister. He didn't want to learn to control himself. He wanted to stay untrained, to stay free. But he hadn't. He had agreed to be her weapon. He had gone against himself, for her. Why had he done that?

"You can't take him." Maka shook her head, finding her voice "Soul wants to stay here."

"Tell me Maka, what does life 'here' entail?" Sophia asked, taking a sip of water. "Because I can tell you what life will be like if he returns home. He will be cared for, he will have everything he could ever want, and he will be safe. Now why, why would he stay here with you over that?"

"Because…because he doesn't want that. He wants to be happy, and that life made him miserable. I don't have to know everything to see that." Maka's eyes shone with held back tears. "Soul wants to be here. He told me. And I trust him. And I won't let you take him back to that!"

Sophia eye's twinkled with amusement. "Oh really? You still trust him? Even after hearing all this? That he's always known he was going to leave you?" Maka nodded, prompting another laugh. "I would say you're a little past trust dear. It would almost seem, that you've fallen for my son."

Maka felt a blush form on her cheeks as Sophia laughed again, but she ignored it. "I don't care what you say, you can't have Soul." Wiping her hand across her eyes, she stood up. "Thank you for lunch Mrs. Evans, but I'll walk home." She turned to leave.

"Maka" Sophia called out, stopping the younger girl. "Don't you want to know what prompted Soul Evans to turn his back on his family? To try and give up everything?"

Maka's eyes narrowed as a few fresh tears made their way down her face. "No, because I don't love Soul Evans. I love Soul Eater." She glared at the white haired women for a moment longer before turning away and storming out, a blush already creeping onto her cheeks.

She loved Soul Eater?

* * *

><p>Well, time for Soul to explain some things. Leave a review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

You guys keep asking for more, so I keep trying. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Soul had fallen asleep on the couch after Maka had left, exhausted from staying up the night before. But his slumber was light, and as he bolted up as he heard keys fumbled in the lock and the door click open. "Maka?"<p>

"Hello Soul" Maka replied softly as she shut the door behind him, crossing the room and sitting down next to him. She didn't know what else to say.

"How was lunch?" Soul ventured as Maka sat silently beside him, staring at the floor. "Maka?"

"It was…" she shook her head, going silent again.

"She told you" Soul sighed out after a few moments of silence. It wasn't a question.

Maka nodded, turning to face him, holding back tears again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Soul swallowed down the lump in his throat, as a few of the tears broke free and streamed down his meisters pretty face. "Because…because I didn't want you to leave me."

Maka choked back a sob. "But you always knew. You always knew you'd have to leave anyways."

"I know" Soul sighed. "How much did she tell you?"

Maka calmed herself slightly, "She told me why you came to the DWMA, but that there was something else…I didn't wait for her to tell me."

Soul nodded, running his hand through his hair. It was time to get everything out on the table. "Good, I-I wanted to be the one to tell you." Maka wiped her eyes dry for a moment, waiting as Soul took in a shaky breath. "When…when I used to play, other families always wanted to be around me. They would introduce me to their children, hoping I would become friends with them, trying to get an in with my parents. But as I got older, they didn't want me to be just friends anymore…they wanted to tie their name with mine." His fingers curled into a fist. "They started offering arranged marriages to my family. People I had barely met, trying to invade my life, just for a fucking title. But when I stopped playing, the offers went away, no one wanted to be associated with the 'failed Evans' child. And I was fine with that." He went silent, his fists going to his hair and pulling at the roots. "But one family didn't give up, they owned some oil fields or something. Back when I played, I used to be able to convince my mother to pass up offers, that I could always get another one…but now…she knew this was her last chance to make something of me. When they made an offer, my mother took it."

He cringed as he heard Maka gasp. Guiltily, he looked up at her. "You're engaged?"

He nodded, not bothering to move as he fist slammed painfully on the top of his head. He let her hit him a few more times before catching her wrist. "Look, it's not something I wanted to happen. I did everything I could to stop it!"

Maka struggled against his grip for a moment, before sighing in defeat and letting her wrist fall limply in his hands. "That's why you attacked someone? To get them to break of the arrangement" Soul made a choking noise before shuddering.

"It was my brother." Soul whispered, letting go of her wrist and covering his face with his hands.

"What?" Maka gasped. "Soul, why would you…"

"He told me too" Soul choked out between his fingers. "He wanted…he wanted to help me. He told me it would make everything stop. He read anatomy books all month, learning where to cut and how…and then…and then I cut him Maka, I cut my own brother." His shoulders started to shake as the memories invade his mind. The feeling of skin splitting under his blade. The warm blood across his chest. And Wes, forcing a smile through the pain. "But it wasn't enough, they barely cared. "

"So they sent you to the DWMA to learn to control yourself." Maka finished, already knowing this part of the story. "And at the meister weapon social, you hid so you wouldn't find a partner. So you could hold yourself back…so you wouldn't drag anyone else down with you." Soul nodded, rubbing his eyes roughly. "But…but you still agreed to be my weapon."

Soul let out a soft laugh. "How could I not? You were obviously the coolest person there. You even came and found me."

Maka shook her head," But you didn't have to be my weapon! You could have been free Soul! Why did you let me ruin that?"

A small smile forced it's way to Soul's face as he reached out and took her hand. "Eh, being your weapon for a little bit was way cooler than being alone forever."

Maka stared at Soul for a moment, before letting out a cry and crashing into his chest. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What do you mean for a little bit? You're not going anywhere."

Soul's own arms wrapped immediately around his meisters shaking frame, his mind going into hyper drive. "But I lied to you Maka. I betrayed your trust. A weapon and meister have to have trust or…."

Maka shook her head against his chest, squeezing him tighter scared he would disappear if she let go. "I don't care. I don't care if your mother set up a stupid engagement. I don't care if you used to be some fancy musician. I don't care that you were Soul Evans. You're my Soul Eater now, and you're staying right here!"

There was moment of silence as Soul's mind fought to process what he was hearing. Maka wasn't screaming at him, she wasn't pushing him away. No, she was buried in his chest, her hands clutching almost painfully into his back. She wanted him. She wanted him, even after he had kept everything form her. He felt the weight that had been pulling his heart down suddenly life. And with the newfound lightness, he realized there was only one thing he could do. He laughed. And then he laughed harder, wrapping his arms tighter around his thin meister. Frowning, Maka pulled away slightly. "What?"

"I'm 'Your Soul Eater' now?" he teased, causing her to blush.

"Shut up" she struggled to pull away from her laughing weapon, but he only held on tighter, laugher harder and harder until he broke down into sobs. Stopping her struggling, Maka melted back into the embrace. "Yes, you're mine, and you better not forget it."

"I won't!" he whispered, shoulders shaking in relief. Maka really didn't want him to leave. She didn't hate him. He didn't have to go back. He could stay here, with her. But… "Maka?"

"Yes?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Do…do you still trust me?" he mumbled out, horrified of her answer, already sure he knew.

"Yes" Maka replied without hesitation, earning a double take from her weapon. "But Soul." She drew herself up to his level to stare him straight in the eye

"Yeah?" he sighed out, feeling relief began to flow into his being again.

"If you're hiding anything else from me, I'm going to kill you…slowly."

Soul let out a chuckle, "Well there is one more thing."

Maka tilted her head to the side, frowning. "What?"

Soul leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the coolest meister ever. Hands down. And I'm really lucky you found me. I'm sorry I don't tell you often enough"

Maka looked away as she blushed furiously. "Oh…thank you Soul"

Soul nodded, letting out a contented sigh and sinking back into the couch, pulling Maka down with him. "I really am sorry though, about not telling you sooner Maka. I-I don't know what I thought. I just hoped it would all go away. I'm so sorry. "

Maka nodded, still tightly wrapped around her weapon. "Don't worry Soul, I forgive you. I promise. Just…just never do anything this stupid again. Please."

Soul nodded, snuggling into the top of Maka's head. "It's not over though, you know. She's going to come for me."

Maka clutched him tighter. "And I'll be right here. I already told you, you're not going anywhere. You're my weapon."

"And you're my meister" Soul breathed out, closing his eyes, drained. "Always."

"Always" Maka mumbled in agreement, closing her own eyes as the days emotional struggle finally came to a shuddering halt and she found herself completely exhausted. Letting out a small yawn, she pushed her head into the crook of Souls neck and in moments, they pair were fast asleep.

Unfortunately, the peaceful rest only last for a little over two hours. A booming knock roused the pair from their sleep, and Soul immediately tensed underneath Maka, drawing her tighter against his chest. Soothingly, she rubbed his back. After a few moments, he relaxed slightly, his tension slipping away under her touch. "Don't worry, I'm not letting her take you anywhere."

Soul nodded, allowed Maka to slip from his grasp and stand up. Slowly he followed her lead and rose to his full height, eye's fixated on the door. Taking his hand, she gave him an encouraging smile. "Ready?"

He squeezed her hand tightly. "As long as you're still sure you want me to stay."

Maka returned the squeeze. "I already told you." She turned and faced the door with him.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. I'm going to try and get the ending out...tonight.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the end. It's been fun and I hope you liked it!

* * *

><p>"Mother" Soul greeted coldly as the door swung open.<p>

"Hello Soul, Maka" Sophia Evans greeted, pleasant as ever. "May I come in?"

Soul wanted to slam the door on her beautiful face, but a gentle squeeze from Maka's hand kept him still. "Please, come in Mrs. Evans."

"Thank you Maka." Sophia smiled, following the pair to the living room and taking a seat. Lazily, she eyed their still connected hands. "So you told her."

"Yes" Soul responded curtly.

"Everything?"

"Everything" Soul growled.

Sophia's smile never faltered as she turned to Maka. "And you still want him? After all that?"

"I already told you" Maka didn't bother keeping the edge from her voice anymore. "I don't care what Soul Evans did. He's Soul Eater to me, I don't know a Soul Evans."

Her red eyes studied the pair before she let out a dramatic sigh. "I was afraid it would come to this." Slowly, she reached for her purse and pulled out a small white envelope and sliding it across the table. "Soul, this is for you."

Soul stared at the envelope, but made no move to reach for it. "What is it?"

His mother laughed, "Why don't you check silly?"

Gritting his teeth he slowly leaned forward, plucking the paper off the table and holding it up. The only markings on it were the return address. To a Sophia Evans. "What is this?"

Sophia smiled, "That Soul, is a copy of the letter I sent to the Parkson family the day you told me you found a meister. It expresses our families sincerest regret that due to your new obligation to another, you were no longer in a position to accept their most generous offer to combine our two families."

Soul gaped at his mother, before letting go of Maka's hand to tear the envelope open. Mouth still stupidly hanging open, he read the letter, and then re-read it. "But…but why?"

Sophia laughed again. "Because Soul, that was the first time I heard you sound truly happy in so many years. It was when I realized I didn't have to find a path for you, because you had found your own. And while it may not be what I would have chosen, I am still more proud of you than you know."

Maka finally had to speak up. "But…today…at the restaurant? All those things you said! You…"

Sophia let out a giggle at Maka's babbling. "And for that, I must give you my sincerest apologies Maka. But I was not going to let my little boy simply throw his life away over any girl. I tried to break you, but you fought me the entire way." She sighed happily, "you really are an amazing girl, and Soul is lucky to have you."

The two teens stared open mouth as Sophia let out another laugh before standing up. "Well, my plane is leaving soon. Soul, I expect to visit home more often now, everyone misses you terribly, especially Wes. Maka, you are of course always welcome as well." With a small wave, she started heading to the front door when Soul jumped to his feet.

"Mom!" She turned around.

"Yes Soul?"

Without another word he swept the distance between them aside and pulled his mother into a tight embrace. Without hesitation she returned the affection, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Soul. So much." She whispered. "And I'm sorry for what I put your through. I only wanted the best for you."

"I know" he whispered back, "and I found it."

"Yes, you did" she let out a choked laugh as the embrace ended and she fixed Maka with a pointed look. Understanding, Maka too rose from the couch and approached her weapons mother.

Reaching out, Sophia pulled the small girl into a hug. "Take good care of my boy Maka."

"I will" Maka promised. "And I'll make sure he visits."

Sophia chuckled before lowering her voice so only she could hear. "You are going to make a wonderful daughter." And with that, she pulled away, leaving Maka blushing furiously as she was given a knowing look from the elder Evans. "Until next time you two."

"Bye Mom" Soul smiled, watching her go, Maka still sputtering as the door closed. "Well…that was unexpected."

Maka nodded, unable to look at Soul without her blush deepening.

"Do…do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving." Soul finally said after a few minutes of silence, and Maka still unable to lose her blush.

"Y-yeah" Maka squeaked out, "Should I call the others?"

Soul shook his head, reaching out and pulling her into a tight hug. "Nah, I think this should just be the two of us, ya know?"

Maka nodded, smiling into his chest as she returned the embrace.

Maka Evans…she could live with that.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. I am still taking requests if anyone has any. But until then, I'll be working on Black Res. Anyways, leave a review.<p> 


End file.
